A Massage for Alison
by Alison-beads-of-fiction
Summary: A fic by tradermare for AlisonbyNumbers. Alison gets a surprise visit from Cat and Bones. Characters: Cat & Bones


Cat and Bones belong to Jeaniene Frost. If you haven't read the Night Huntress series, you should!

Thanks to the lovely mischievousmaya and elbly for beta'ing this little story. Your help with this was greatly appreciated.

**And now for the really important stuff:**

This story is for Alison, otherwise known as AlisonbyNumbers on twitter and Northman Maille on .

I hope you are feeling better soon! You light up twitter and fanfiction every day! **big hugs**

* * *

**A Massage for Alison**

The lights dimmed in the hallway, signaling it was time for bed. Alison groaned. She hated the night. Getting a good night sleep had become a relative term since her illness, and she never knew what to expect each evening when the lights went down. Would it be a night of peaceful rest or a night of tossing and turning until dawn?

She checked the battery on her iPad. _Damn. Better get it on the charger, or there would be no tweeting or fan fiction reading tomorrow._ She plugged the device into the charger, and prepared herself for the long night. Maybe something to help her sleep wouldn't be a bad idea, she thought. Someone would be by any minute to see if she needed anything.

An hour later, Alison was still waiting for the attendant, and she wondered where she might be—must be a busy night or perhaps, they were short handed. She tried to find a comfortable position in bed, and groaned with the aches and pains that assaulted her as she shifted around. It looked like it would be a long night.

It was close to midnight when she heard the door push open, and an attendant Alison had never seen before entered. The young woman was stunning, with lovely long red hair and beautiful milky white skin. _Reminds me of Cat_, Alison thought, and she smiled to herself. If only fictional characters could come to life.

Allison looked at the young woman again. She carried a clipboard and pen, and wore the type of smock the rest of the attendants wore, but instead of trousers and trainers, the redhead's little black dress peaked out of the bottom of the smock, and a glance down her long legs revealed black stiletto's with silver heels.

The attendant perched herself on the bottom of the bed, and crossed her long legs, giving Alison another good look at her attire. She looked like she was ready for a Saturday night on the town, not an evening in a care home. She turned to Alison, clipboard in hand, and smiled.

"Hi Alison, nice to meet you. I'm Cat."

Alison started to laugh. _Yeah, right_. Those must be some bloody good drugs they gave me, she thought before remembering she had not had any medication, yet. Someone had to be playing a trick on her.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Cat. I suppose Bones is here too?" Alison decided to play along.

"Oh, he will be by in a minute."

Alison rolled her eyes. She could only wish that Bones would pop through that door. Alison looked over the redhead again, and her eyes stopped when she saw the huge ring on the woman's left hand. _A red diamond_.

"Your ring…" Alison wasn't sure what to ask.

The redhead let out a little chuckle along with her warm smile and held out her hand so Alison could get a closer look.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? One of a kind. Now if we could only find time to get married." Cat sighed. "Well, the doctor has ordered a massage for you, my dear Alison, and ..."

Alison interrupted. "Wait a minute…either someone's playing a trick on me, or I'm dreaming. You're not really Cat…are you?"

"Of course, I'm Cat. Come on now, Bones will be here any moment, let's get you ready. Where is your hairbrush? And maybe a little lipstick?"

Alison didn't know what to say as she watched the woman calling herself Cat rummage through her things until she found what she was looking for.

"Here we go. I think hair should be first." Ever so gently, Cat ran the brush through Alison's shoulder length hair until it was smooth and shiny.

"There we go. Now how about some lipstick, Alison? I found this over there—is this shade okay?"

When Alison took the lipstick from Cat, their eyes met, and Alison saw lovely gray eyes flecked with green. It no longer mattered how or why Cat was in her room—but if Bones was coming, she did want to look her best.

"Oh, that's my favorite lipstick, Cat!" Alison applied her lipstick, one hand holding the little mirror Cat brought over. She decided she might as well play along. "What do you think?"

"Perfect!"

There was a soft knock on the door.

Cat gathered up the hairbrush, mirror, and lipstick and threw them in the nightstand, and turned to Alison, "Are you ready?"

Alison nodded, and smoothed the blanket to have something to do with her hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Was she really going to meet Bones? She held her breath as the door pushed open.

A tall lean, man entered the room. His hair was dark, his skin creamy white. His dark eyebrows arched over dark eyes, and his chiseled cheekbones cast shadows across his face. He wore a black leather jacket over a black button down shirt, and black pants. He was absolutely gorgeous, just as Alison imagined him.

Cat walked toward him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, following it with a brilliant smile that he returned in kind. As she closed the door on her way out, Cat waved goodbye and winked at Alison, leaving her alone with Bones.

Alison held her breath. She never wanted the dream to end. She could be perfectly content to have Bones locked in her room…forever.

"'Ullo, luv. I 'ear you've bin feelin' a might poorly. I'm Bones, by the way. Ready for your massage?"

His voice sounded just like she imagined it would, cool and silky, with a hint of something dangerous beneath the surface.

"I'm ready, I suppose. I'm Alison."

Her eyes followed him around the room, watching as he removed his jacket and placed it on the chair next to the bed. His shirt and pants fit his body so well; she could see his muscular frame through the fabric. She thought she would wake up from the dream when her heart fluttered as he smiled at her, and a little green swirled in his brown eyes. Alison started to giggle—Bones was in her room—ok, so maybe it was just a dream, but she didn't want it to end.

She sat up and made room for Bones to sit on the bed behind her. Cat DID say something about a massage, didn't she? This was going to be the best dream EVER.

Bone approached Alison's bed in a few graceful steps, and when he sat down on the bed, she barely felt it move, but she could feel his presence behind her. She took a deep breath while she waited for his touch.

He rubbed his hands together, warming them before touching Alison's skin and when he placed them on her shoulders, he flexed his fingers with just the right pressure. Alison's breath caught in her throat. She could tell immediately that he knew how to touch a woman, dominating, yet gentle, as if he was worshiping her body, instead of massaging it. She wanted to hear his voice again.

"Okay, so let's say I believe you are really here. Tell me, why _are_ you here? "

"Well, these fan fiction friends of yours did it, luv. They told me you leave 'em lovely reviews and pimp their stories. Said I was just the ticket to 'elp you feel better. Cat and I thought it a capital idea to stop by."

He continued to stroke Alison's shoulders, gradually moving his hands down the length of her arms in a slow stroke that straddled the line between therapeutic massage and a lover's caress.

Alison laughed. "Really? So you _are_ really Bones, then?"

She reveled in his touch, and concentrated on every nuance of his technique, so she could replay it in her mind later.

"Course, luv. You don't believe me? What do I 'ave to do to convince you?"

Alison thought for a moment, and then a smile crossed her face. She figured it was a dream; she might as well go for it. "Let me see your fangs."

His soft laugh was in her ear, but his hands had stopped moving on her. He whispered, "'Ow about I let you FEEL my fangs, luv?"

Alison felt a twinge of fear, but hell, it was a dream, right?

"Okay," she answered.

He moved his hands then, bringing them to her throat, lightly stroking the skin there. She wondered if his bite would wake her from the dream. She heard him take a long sniff of her skin, as he moved his hands on her neck.

"You smell delightful. Normally, I wouldn't do this wiv anyone, but Cat said it'd be aw'right, just this once. For you."

He pulled her plum red, shoulder length hair to the side, his fingertips caressing her neck as he gently swept it out of the way.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered in her ear.

Alison braced herself for a vampire bite. She was frightened and excited at the same time.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Then she felt his fangs trail across her left collarbone towards her throat, just the tips of them running across her skin. It was like nothing she felt before. The books and fanfic she read didn't even begin to describe how heavenly his fangs felt on her like that.

"Other side, luv?"

She could only nod—it was so intensely pleasurable she couldn't speak.

He repeated the scrape of his teeth on the right side of her neck, and finished with a light touch of his tongue on the shell of her ear. Alison shuddered.

He waited a moment and went back to using his hands on her in a gentle massage. However, for how wonderful his fangs felt on her, she wanted to see them, so she turned around.

Bones gave her a fangy smile, and Alison shuddered again.

He gave her a quick hug, and a soft laugh.

"I think you've 'ad enough for the night, luv. Time for bed."

After he rose from the bed, he held Alison gently by the shoulders and eased her back onto the bed. He flashed his fangs at her one more time, and his eyes swirled with green, as he altered her memories of the evening. It would not do for the staff to think she had gone bonkers with a story about a vampire in her room.

As he put on his jacket, the door opened and Cat reappeared.

"Ready, Bones?" she asked.

"Jus' a minute, Kitten."

Bones dimmed the room lights as low as possible, and placed a light kiss on Alison's cheek. "Goodnight, luv. Sleep tight."

Alison watched the two fictional characters leave her room. She drifted off to sleep, her mind in a happy place, and her body relaxed from her massage.

Alison woke the next morning, relaxed and content. Visions of the dream she had last night filled her head. Cat and Bones. His hands on her body, his fangs scraping her neck. She replayed it again in her mind, not wanting it to fade. It had felt so real.

All the next day, Alison tweeted with her friends and read fan fiction to her heart's content. Even though it had been a dream, it stayed with her all day. She secretly smiled with pleasure from the memories.

The attendants at the care home noticed Alison's exuberant mood, and soon everyone shared in Alison's happiness. That was just the way it was with Alison. Her good mood was infectious. One of the attendants stopped by Alison's room later in the day.

"Hi Ali! Nice to see you feeling so well. Who were those lovely visitors you had last night? The woman with the red hair and that gorgeous man she was with?"

Alison blushed a little and smiled, knowing that the attendant would never believe the truth.

* * *

Get well soon sweetie! **hugs** mare


End file.
